Family Reunion?
by asteelyman13
Summary: Frisk and Chara. Sisters who only had each other. But one of them goes missing, and the other must risk her life to bring her back. But what really happened? And why did Chara hate the world as much as she really did?
Sorry. I'm bad at this. Here's another Fanfic that I'll start, and probably not finish. And if I do happen to finish it…

...IT'S A MIRACLE!

Anyhow. The honor of owning Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, not me. Enjoy?

(6 years before the fall of Chara)

"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The child ran through the streets of the unfamiliar village, trying to find her parents. She carried her newborn sister in her arms, crying along with the child. Finally, one of the locals stopped the girl. "Your parents left." "What do you mean?" the girl asked. "They abandoned you and your sister. I'm sorry. You must be so terrified." The girl stared at the villager, the bringer of such terrible news, in disbelief. "No…" She sank to her knees. "I, I hate them. WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?!" The villager stood there looking at the child. "Come with me. Let's find a place for you to stay."

"OK, is anyone able to take in these children? We don't know when or if their parents will come back for them so you have to be willing to take care of them for quite a while," this was the villager who had informed the child of her parents' actions. Nobody replied. "Does no-one have room for these children?" One of the people stood up. "I don't think any of us can. None of us has the means to provide for two children Jay." Jay scratched his chin. "I have an idea." A villager sarcastically spoke up, "THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Jay shook his head, "I was thinking that maybe we could each take in the children for a week, rotating who takes care of them each Saturday, does that work?" There was a murmuring of "Sure," and "I guess so." Jay clapped. "Awesome. Now for the one very important detail that I may or may have not accidentally forgotten…" Jay left for a moment and led the children in. "Do you mind telling me yours and your, sibling's names?" The girl nodded. "I'm Chara. Her name is Frisk."

(What happened next)

Chara and Frisk were traded off between the families as had been agreed. Sadly, most of the villagers disliked Chara, thinking her to be a violent and disruptive child. They attempted to keep her from their own children, causing her to slowly start hating the villagers, and eventually, the human race. Frisk was somewhat spoiled, by both Chara and the villagers. And although she was being treated much better than Chara, Chara did not resent her. She loved her, and attempted to raise her the best she could, with the help of the villagers. If Chara and the villagers ever agreed on anything, it was that Frisk's life was precious, and she was to be raised in a good environment.

During the weekdays, Chara went to school with the villagers' children. And although she was not liked by the parents, she was very much liked by the children, especially with her skill and juggling, the most captivating was her ability to juggle kitchen knives flawlessly, afterwards throwing them into a target with perfect accuracy. Chara was also liked because she was quite good at flirting with the local boys, who would always run off with a tint of red to their cheeks. There were many boys who had run home to their parents and proclaimed that they were going to marry her. On the other hand, the local girls liked her because she had no fear of the boys, and gave them advice on how to flirt with them.

Six years after she had been abandoned, Chara and the other children went off on a field trip to the local landmark, Mt. Ebott. During the field trip Chara wandered off. It caused quite a fright in the parents chaperoning the trip. They searched for the missing child for weeks on end, but never found a single trace of her. Chara had vanished off of the face of the Earth. When the villagers told Frisk the news, she was devastated. Frisk had loved her older sister more than anything else. In retaliation to her disappearance, Frisk took a vow of silence. She would not speak again until she had found her sister.

A year after Chara's disappearance, a monster came out from under the mountain, to a nearby village. He was carrying Chara's dead body. He attempted to give the body to the villagers to bury, but they simply screamed and attacked him. Terribly wounded, the monster returned to the mountain with Chara's body, and buried her himself. After he finished, he fell over, unable to keep living. He died.

For the next six years, children would wander up to the mountain on their own, but only once a year. They snuck out on a dare, or perhaps tried to find adventure. They left, but they never returned. On the seventh year, Frisk was the child who left. She was **determined** to find her sister. And she had a feeling that if she went to Mt. Ebott and became the seventh child to disappear, she would. And so, she wrote a note. She left it on her temporary bed for the villagers to find in the morning, and went to the mountain. She took out the flashlight she had brought, and began exploring. She suddenly stumbled upon a cave. She had explored every inch of the mountain with her friends, but had never found this cave before.

She looked into the darkness of the cave, and felt a sudden rush of fear. Frisk knew that she had only found the cave because she was alone. It could not have happened any other way. In a rush of **determination** , she walked into the cave. As she walked, it became more and more dark. The darkness was absorbing the light from her flashlight it seemed. Frisk stumbled on something, perhaps a root, and dropped the flashlight. Then she was falling. The last thing she heard before passing out was her sister's voice, calling for her.

Hey, that's my first chapter! Howz about it ey? Good, not good, terrible? Let me know. Yes, I know, I'm opening the gates of Hell here, but let me know. If you hate what I'm doing here, SHOUT AT ME! If you like it, tell me. I accept it all. Why, you must be thinking right now, "THIS GUY IS COMPLETELY INSANE!" and you would be right. Have fun reviewing. This is,

Asteelyman13


End file.
